Revenge
by BlondeonBlonde123
Summary: Meet Honeykit. She lives in BreezeClan, with her parents, sister and brother. When a accident happens and Honeykit is exiled from BreezeClan, it crushes all her hopes for being leader and leading a happy life. What will happen to her now?
1. Disclaimer and Allegiances

**Disclamer**

**I do not own Warriors! Erin Hunter does. This belongs to me though.**

* * *

**ALLEGIANCES**

**BreezeClan**

**Leader:** Owlstar - Pale golden-brown tom with green eyes.

**Deputy:** Rabbitleap - Grey tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Medicine Cat:** Cinderpool - Dark grey tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Apprentice: **Goldenheart

**Warriors:**

Dewstrike - Large grey tom with yellow eyes.

Firepelt - Dark ginger tom with white underbelly and green eyes.

Berrycloud - Cream-furred tabby she-cat.

Blueshade - White she-cat with blue eyes.

Harestep - Pale grey she-cat with a white chest and yellow eyes.

Apprentice - Featherpaw

Rushfang - Grey tabby tom with long fur, white paws and blue eyes.

Apprentice - Seedpaw

Pebblefire- Mottled brown tabby tom with white chest and blue eyes.

Thistlefur - Ginger she-cat with darker flecks and amber eyes.

Oaktail - Bright reddish brown tom with green eyes.

Apprentice - Stonepaw

**Apprentices:**

Seedpaw - Golden-brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Featherpaw - Silver tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Stonepaw - Dark grey tom with darker stripes and pale yellow eyes.

**Queens:**

Dewheart - Silver she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Owlstar's kits: Honeykit, Ashkit, and Tawnykit.

Bramblefern - Pale brown tabby she-cat with white paws and blue eyes, mother of Pebblefoot's kits: Flamekit and Mistkit.

**Elders:**

Firestorm - Mottled ginger tom with green eyes.

**StreamClan**

**Leader: **Sootstar - Grey and white tom with green eyes.

**Deputy: **Spiderpelt - Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

**Medicine cat:** Grayflight - Grey tom with darker flecks.

**Warriors:**

Mudwind - Brown tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice - Birchpaw

Pikeheart - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Morningtail - Silver she cat with green eyes.

Sandmist - Dark ginger she-cat.

Cedarleap - Brown tabby and white tom and icy blue eyes.

Apprentice - Brairpaw

Clawfur - Grey tom with numerous scratches and amber eyes.

Hollyrose- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes.

Streamheart - Pale grey she-cat with white paws and yellow eyes.

**Queens**:

Icebreeze - White she-cat with blue eyes.

Berrystream - Creamy brown tabby she-cat, mother of Sootstar's kits: Pricklekit and Poppykit.

**Elders:**

Pebblepath - Dusky brown tom with darker flecks.

Leafclaw - Large ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes.

**ShadeClan**

**Leader:** Flamestar - Large ginger tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy:** Mousecloud - Small light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and pale blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Kestrelclaw - Pale brown tom with yellow eyes.

**Warriors:**

Beetletooth - Dark gray tom with blue eyes.

Squirrerfall - Ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Scorchfoot - Black tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice - Redpaw

Wolfleap- Gray tom with amber eyes.

Apprentice -Whitepaw

Dusktail - Grayish-brown tabby she-cat.

Oakshade - Dark brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes

Mistclaw- .Silver she-cat.

Apprentice - Stormpaw

Frostfoot - White she-cat.

Branchtail - Dark brown tabby tom with white paws, chest and muzzle.

Nightwhisker - Black tom with big blue eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Redpaw - Ginger and white tom.

Whitepaw - White and silver she-cat with amber eyes.

Stormpaw - Silver tom with amber eyes.

**Queens:**

Snowrose - White she-cat with a beautiful sleek coat and yellow eyes, mother to Oakshade's kits: Icekit and Lionkit.

Leafpelt - Torotoiseshell she-cat with white paws, mother to Wolfleap's kits: Stonekit and Fawnkit.

**ForestClan**

**Leader:** Creekstar - Dark grey tabby she-cat with white belly, tail tip, and paws.

**Deputy:** Hawkfire - Dark brown tom with white paws and green eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **Sandstream - Light ginger she-cat with barely visible stripes and amber eyes.

**Warriors:**

Ivyfeather - Pale, sandy grey tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Apprentice - Lionpaw

Shrewstrike - Pale brown tom with yellow eyes.

Thrushfire - Grey tom with darker flecks and pale green eyes.

Apprentice - Thunderpaw

Sorrelblaze - Tortoisehell and white she-cat with blue eyes.

Foxnose - Reddish brown tom with white paws.

Brambleheart - Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes.

Apprentice - Tigerpaw

Fawnleaf - Brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes.

**Apprentices:**

Lionpaw - Brown tom with black spots and a black ear, white underbelly and chest, ice blue eyes.

Tigerpaw - Pale ginger tabby tom with white underbelly and paws, light amber eyes.

Thunderpaw - Brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes.

**Queens:**

Rainwing- Grey tabby she-cat with green eyes, mother of Skunktail's kits: Sunkit, Pumpkinkit, and Petalkit.

Heatherfang - Pale brown she-cat with black stripes and pale yellow eyes, mother of Foxnose's kits: Rosekit and Creekkit.

**Elders:**

Oddfoot - Black tom with badly mutilated foot, and amber eyes.

Graypelt - Skinny, dark gray tom with blue eyes.


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

An old, bracken-coloured she-cat sat in the elders den, peering through the entrance. In the clearing, two kits, one, a brown tabby and the other, a grey, tussled with each other while their mother watched proudly. Apparently they were practicing some type of battle move, since the kits younger than them were cheering them on. She saw the younger kits start a game of moss ball, squeaking with amusement.

_It's been a long time since anyone has visited me. _She thought. _Redfur's kits, Stormkit and Oak-kit used to visit me all the time before they became apprentices. She was proud of them, as they were her kin. She understood why Stormkit and Oak-kit- No, Stormpaw and Oakpaw had duties to do and can't visit her any more._ She sighed. She was the Clan's only elder, as the last elder, Squirrelbrook was her name, had died a moon ago, leaving her alone in the elders den.

A moss ball they were playing with flew through the entrance and hit her in the chest, interrupting her trail of thoughts. She let out a hiss of annoyance.

"Mouse-dung!" said the young brown tabby she-cat. "We lost it!"

"Can you find it for us please?" A pretty tortoiseshell she-cat said.

"Yes? Please?" A dark brown tom asked.

She heard a sigh, and then the brown tabby said, "Sure, Mosskit and Sipderkit. I'll do it for you."

"I think I saw it go into the elders den!" Said the grey tom.

She heard the scrabble of paws, and two kits, one she-cat and one tom crashed through the elders den.

"What do you think you are doing?'' She hissed, her gaze fierce and angry.

"Sorry!" The she-cat squeaked in terror. Her brown tabby pelt was fluffed up and her pale amber eyes were wide. Her brother, the tom, gazed at her with green eyes.

"Have you seen our moss ball? We are looking for it for our friends, Mosskit and Snakekit. " The amber-eyed tom asked.

Her gaze softened. "Yes, but this is all that is left." she nosed the remains of the moss ball towards them. Still looking at her, the little tom asked, "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing." was her answer. "Now let me ask you who are you."

The little tabby she-cat shuffled her paws, and then chirped, "My name is Bramblekit, and this is my brother, Rainkit. We are two moons old, and our parents are Foxfrost and Adderheart!"

The old she-cat took a sharp breath. _Foxfrost is my kit! _She thought. _These kits, Bramblekit and Rainkit, are my kin!_ But, before she could tell them that, Rainkit mewed, "Foxfrost told us that we should never ever visit the elders because they are old and mean, and that they so grumpy that no one should visit them."

She bristled with anger, and mewed to the kits, "Wait here." She continued to storm out of the den, and located a dark ginger she-cat with white paws, sharing tongues with a dark grey tom.

"Foxfrost!" She snarled, padding toward her. The she cat looked up expectantly. "You told your kits not visit the elders because they were mean and grumpy? You have no idea what I have been through! Every day, I'm alone in that den, wishing someone would come visit me other than then apprentices!" She spat at her daughter and her daughter's mate.

"I had no idea you were feeling this way, mother." Foxfrost meowed hastily. Her mother just hissed and went back to the Elders Den.

Bramblekit and Rainkit were still crouched in the Elders Den. They both looked bewildered, and scared.

"Don't worry kits." She mewed. "I am your mother's mother, and what she did was wrong."

Bramblekit and Rainkit just stared at her. Bramblekit looked at her. "What's your name?" she asked. "How are you my mother's mother?"

The she-cat sighed. "Get comfortable little kits. I am going to tell you a story, and it's long story." When the kits settled down, she said, "My name is Honeystar, and this is my story."


	3. Chapter one

**Chapter One**

_My name is Honeystar, and this is my story._

* * *

A silver she-cat lapped at the three bundles lying beside her. Her amber eyes looked at her kits with love. Two cats, a dark grey tabby with hard yellow eyes, and younger golden-brown slipped in the nursery. They approached the silver she-cat, with herbs in their mouths. The golden-brown she-cat dropped the herbs.

"Eat these, Dewheart." the dark grey tabby ordered her. "The herbs will help your milk come and bring down any fever you have."

The silver she-cat- Dewheart lapped up the bitter-tasting herbs and swallowed. "Thanks Cinderpool and Goldenflight. I don't know what I would do with out you."

"You're welcome, Dewheart," Cinderpool's yellow eyes softened slightly. "It has been a very long time since I have thought a queen could've lost her kits."

Goldenflight dipped her head. Cinderpool was talking about the difficult kitting Dewheart had last night. "You were very lucky."

As they were talking, they heard an impatient growl. "When can I come in and see my kits?"

Cinderpool chuckled. "I think somebody's getting impatient." She gave Goldenflight a side-ways glance. "We better get going. We have some work to do."

Dewheart nodded, and Cinderpool squeezed out of the nursery. Goldenflight touched Dewheart's shoulder with her tail, before following Cinderpool out of the nursery. About a heartbeat later, a mottled brown tom pushed in and went straight for Dewheart.

"Owlstar!" Dewheart exclaimed. "Come meet your kits." She beckoned him with her fluffy tail. Owlstar peered into the nest and saw his kits. The biggest one was a golden-brown tabby with white paws. The second-largest one was a grey with darker flecks, and the last one was a little tortoiseshell and white.

"What would you like to name them?" Dewheart asked her mate, the father of her kits.

"The dark grey, a tom, could be Ashkit, and the tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat could be Tawnykit." Owlstar meowed. "What about the other she-cat?"

Dewheart looked at her remaining daughter, stroking her with her tail "Her name can be Honeykit." Dewheart breathed.

"Ashkit, Tawnykit and Honeykit. Those are perfect names." Owlstar said. Dewheart sank down into her nest, looking exhausted.

_Welcome to BreezeClan, my precious son and daughters. He whispered._

* * *

"Wow!" Bramblekit exclaimed. "Your father was Owlstar, the legendary leader of BreezeClan? Squirrelcreek talked about him a lot!"

"Yes he was." Honeystar said. But before she could say anything else, Rainkit asked, "If Owlstar was the leader of BreezeClan, and you are his daughter,why aren't we in BreezeClan?''

Honeystar sighed, and said, "All of your questions will be answered later. Now let's get back to the story."

* * *

"Honeykit! Come back!" Ashkit yowled.

His sister was heading into "ShadeClan" territory. Dewheart and Bramblefern's kits were playing a game. Their were other kits-Berrycloud's kits, Featherkit and Stonekit, but they were about apprentice age. Bramblefern kits were ShadeClan warriors, while Dewheart's kits were BreezeClan warriors.

Flamekit, one of Bramblefern's kits was ready to ambush Honeykit as she skittered across the sandy ground of the BreezeClan camp. Flamekit jumped on her and began to plummet her, showering her in sand. She shoved him away from her, but before she could run away, Mistkit leaped on her. Letting out a shocked yowl, Honeykit stumbled under the weight of Mistkit. Suddenly, Mistkit's weight vanished and she smelled fresh kill.

"Fresh-kill! The hunting patrol is back!" Tawnykit announced. Tawnykit coughed, before joining Flamekit, Ashkit and Mistkit dashing towards the warriors as they deposited their prey on the fresh-kill pile. The three kits 'attacked' the patrol. Dewheart and Bramblefern were sharing tongues nearby.

"Careful!" Dewheart warned. "Don't get under anyone's paws." She told the kits.

Honeykit raced along her siblings as they darted toward the fresh-kill pile. She chose a squirrel, and dragging by the tail, she went up to Dewheart and Bramblefern, and dropped it in front of her mother's paws.

"Would you like some squirrel?" Honeykit asked sweetly. Her mother had gotten mad at her yesterday for trying to flick burrs into Flamekit's pelt. Of course, she tried to tell them that Mistkit dared her to do it. She was caught. So, she wasn't allowed to eat fresh-kill today for her punishment.

Dewheart purred and said, "No, thank you, Honeykit." Bramblefern glanced at the squirrel.

"Do you want any, Bramblefern?" She asked. Bramblefern didn't reply; she just sank her teeth into the squirrel, releasing the smell of fresh meat. With satisfaction, she left Dewheart and Bramblefern alone.

She went past the nursery and went into the dirt place tunnel. Honeykit had been sneaking out of the BreezeClan camp for a while now. She would go to the dirt place tunnel and sneak out there. Next, she would explore the territory, bit by bit. She had a feeling that she had explored almost half the territory by now; she was sure that she had sneaked out for at least a moon. She already had seen the forest, with its trees and brushes and undergrowth. That is only on one side of their territory. She was sure that the other half was only open moorland. She didn't realize that Ashkit was following her. He had seen her leave, and wondered where his sister had gone.

* * *

_Ashkit wondered where his sister had gone. He had seen his sister leave the nest for the past moon. As soon as Dewheart fell asleep, Honeykit would check to see if everyone in the nursery was asleep, and then leave. He would fall asleep again, until Honeykit came back. He would wake up and see that her pelt was covered in dirt and debris; He would quickly groom her pelt before Dewheart would wake up and see her._

_Honeykit was the liveliest of the three. She constantly got in trouble and was scolded by Dewheart a lot. Dewheart began to see Honeykit as a bad influence for Ashkit and Tawnykit, but in truth Mistkit was the bad influence. Ashkit felt bad for his sister, as Dewheart began to reject him and Honeykit, and spend more time with Tawnykit._

_One day, when Dewheart took Tawnykit to the medicine cat's den to see about her cough, Ashkit confronted Honeykit about her sneaking out at night. She told him everything: from how she wished Dewheart would love her more, and how she needed space of her own, and the urge to explore. Ashkit had listened to his sister, not even asking anything of her. When Honeykit finished, she said, "Please, Ashkit. Can you keep this a secret?" Her wide, green eyes stared in to his bright yellow ones. She looked desperate, as this one secret was all that mattered to her._

_Ashkit and Honeykit were sitting close enough for their ears to touch. He looked at his paws before meeting his sister's gaze._

_"Okay." He meowed. Honeykit sighed with relief. "But," He added, "You must not tell any other cat or let another cat find out. I love you too much to let anything happen to you."_

_Honeykit didn't have enough time to reply, before he blurted out, "Promise?"_

_Honeykit purred and said, "Promise," while nodding her head. After that, the two litter mates sat side by side, nothing else._

* * *

Honeykit was sure she knew where she was going. There was only one place she hadn't been in, which was a hole in the ground that smelled, well, Honeykit didn't know. She crept under the protection of the trees. She was heading towards that hole in the ground, which was near the BreezeClan border. She kept walking until she started smelling that weird smell again. She saw the hole nearby. She began to creep towards it. The weird smell was getting stronger as she carefully approached that hole.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Said a voice behind her. Honeykit turned around, only to see her brother, Ashkit sitting behind her.

"Ashkit!" Honeykit exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I followed you here. I was worried about you." Ashkit meowed, his gaze soft.

"Okay. Did Dewheart notice that we were gone?" Honeykit asked.

"No." Ashkit's voice was tinged with scorn.

"Of course she didn't." Honeykit muttered under her breath.

* * *

_When Dewheart returned form the medicine cats den, she looked scared. She had set Tawnykit down gently and told her to go play with Bramblefern's kits, Flamekit and Mistkit. Dewheart had beckoned Honeykit and Ashkit; she told them that Tawnykit had green cough, and wasn't going to get better. But Cinderpool and Goldenflight would still give the dying kit tansy and honey to soothe her throat. Honeykit knew that her mother loved Tawnykit more than her, and Owlstar loved Ashkit. She was a disappointment to both of her parents. The only one that really took care of her and loved her other than Ashkit, was Goldenflight. Goldenflight had told her she was the last kit to be born, and she was a fighter._

* * *

Honeykit continued to creep towards the strange hole. She was pretending that when she found out what was going on in that hole, she would save BreezeClan from that danger. As she got closer, her heart began to fill with dread. But, she still willed herself on. Now she was standing directly in front of the hole. She took a deep breath, and poked her head inside. She could only smell the strange smell, and couldn't hear anything.

She pulled her head out of the hole and meowed, "See? I told you there was nothing -" Ashkit stared in horror at something behind her. Honeykit turned around slowly to face a creature that scared her out of her fur.

The creature was at least two times her size, and had slender, russet-coloured head with a skinny body and a fluffy tail. Its body was a dark ginger, darker than Foxpelt's fur, and it had white paws and the tip of its tail was white. Its beady, black eyes narrowed, and she heard Ashkit yowl, "Fox!"

* * *

Bramblekit and Rainkit were astonished, their eyes wide.

"Wow! You fought a fox as a kit?" Rainkit asked, very surprised.

"I couldn't imagine me fighting one, and I'm almost the age of when you fought one!" Bramblekit's pale amber eyes were shining.

"Yes, little Rainkit, and yes, I did fight a fox when I was three moons old, but not exactly." Honeystar purred.

* * *

_From a distance, Owlstar heard yowls of cats and the yelps of foxes as he and his hunting patrol hunted along the ShadeClan border._

_"What's that?" Seedpaw asked, her golden-brown fur fluffing up._

_"Foxes." Thistlefur growled. "From the sounds of it, there might be more than one."_

_Owlstar was going to help those cats._

_"Let's go." He motioned to his patrol. "We need to go help the cats that sound like they are in trouble." __Owlstar, Rabbitleap, Thislefur, Hollyclaw and her apprentice, Seedpaw, all raced toward the sound of the fighting cats."_

* * *

Honeykit had fought for a while now. Two more foxes had joined the first fox and now they were circling around Honeykit and Ashkit. She and Ashkit had some shallow scratches. The foxes were snarling and the first one, who Honeykit thought was the leader of the foxes. The foxes stopped circling, and were soon going to pounce on the pair of the terrified kits. Honeykit hoped that some cat or patrol had heard their frightened yowls and would come to save them. The leader of the foxes was showing his long, pointed yellow fangs. The foxes were beginning to come closer, and closer, and closer. When Honeykit though she and Ashkit were done for, Owlstar and his patrol attacked the foxes.

Honeykit and Ashkit had gotten their scratches from when one of the foxes swiped its paw towards them, as seeing if they were dangerous. Honeykit was. She had swiped her claws on to the foxes muzzle, causing bright red droplets of blood to fly every where.

Owlstar launched himself at the leading fox. The others divided evenly to fight the other foxes.

"Seedpaw!" Owlstar ordered. "Take Honeykit and Ashkit back to the BreezeClan camp and take them to my den."

Seedpaw dashed towards them, and said, "Come with me. We are going back to camp, and then Owlstar wants you in his den."

Ashkit began to stagger toward where he and Honeykit came from. Seedpaw quickly lunged and grabbed him the scruff.

"I can walk by myself!" Ashkit said stubbornly. Seedpaw didn't respond; she picked up Honeykit also.

"I know you can," she mewed through a mouthful of fur. "But it will be faster if I carry you." Seedpaw glanced back at her Clan mates, before bounding off in the direction of the BreezeClan camp.

* * *

_Owlstar felt hot with satisfaction as he sent one of the foxes fleeting into ShadeClan territory. He had already sent the 'leader' yelping, running away into the trees. Hollyclaw and Rabbitleap soon sent the last fox running away. Owlstar turned to congratulate the patrol before he heard a snarl, and the leader of the foxes launched itself out of a bush near by. It jumped on Thistlefur and tried to clamp its jaws on her throat. She bucked and threw it off. Owlstar darted under the fox, clawing out clumps of its fur. He kept clawing while he watched Hollyclaw__ sink her teeth into one of her legs. With an angry snarl, it shook them off and ran away. Thistlefur was lying on the ground, with a pool and wet, shiny blood around her. She was trying to say some thing. Owlstar padded over to her._

_"Owlstar." Thislefur rasped. "Tell Foxpelt I love him, and that I will see him in StarClan."_

_"Yes, I will tell him that." Owlstar promised. _

_ She quivered,and her paws and head fell limply on the ground. Her amber eyes glazed over, and Owlstar knew she was dead._

_Rabbitleap looked horrified when he saw the limp body of Thistlefur. Owlstar was sad for the young warrior, as Thistlefur was his only sister. Hollyclaw turned her head away from the dead warrior's body._

_"Hollyclaw. Go over the ShadeClan boarder and see if the foxes are really gone." Owlstar ordered his warrior. Hollyclaw nodded and disappeared into the undergrowth. She seemed almost happy to leave. Owlstar picked up the dead body of his sister and said to Rabbitleap,"Let's go. I have some things to say at camp."_

* * *

Honeykit waited patiently in Owlstar's den with Ashkit. She felt like she had been waiting for ages until she heard gasps of horror as someone came into camp. She peered out the den's entrance. Owlstar was gently laying the dead body of Thislefur in the center of the clearing. He then turned around and stalked into his den.

"Honeykit. Ashkit." Owlstar growled. "What were you doing outside of camp? You are only three moons old."

Honeykit couldn't tell the real reason she had snuck out, so she looked at her paws and then squeaked, "I don't know."

"I don't know? I don't know?" Owlstar snarled. " Because you were out of camp this morning and had found a foxes' den without knowing, you caused the death of a brave, loyal warrior!"

"I'm sorry." Honeykit said this so quietly, Ashkit had to strain to hear it. But, Owlstar did hear it.

"You're sorry?" He roared, causing the two kits to flinch away from him. " You, You..." He hissed. "Get out of my den and leave!"

Honeykit ran past him, eyes wide and terrified. He turned to Ashkit and said, " Ashkit, you need to tell me the truth. Everything you know about this and what Honeykit has done for the past moon."

* * *

_Ashkit didn't want to tell him. No, he really didn't. Ashkit now regrets that he told his father everything. EVERYTHING. He watched as his father face got angrier and angrier as he told him about Honeykit, and what she had done for the past moon. When he was done and let Ashkit leave, it was sun-high Owlstar had called a Clan meeting, and now, Honeykit was sitting in front of the High Rock, waiting for her punishment._

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to chase rabbits gather around the High Rock for a Clan meeting!" Owlstar yowled. Seedpaw, the only apprentice, had fetched all the patrols and now every cat was gathered, looking up at Owlstar. Dewheart and Bramblefern herded the kits out the nursery. Seedpaw, Featherkit, and Stonekit were siting together,whispering quietly. Other warriors were huddled up in groups, wondering what Honeykit was doing under the High Rock, and why Thistlefur's body was in the center of the clearing.

"I have two things to do in this Clan meeting." Owlstar meowed. " First, I am sorry to announce the death of one of our warriors, Thistlefur. She was a brave and loyal warrior." Owlstar bowed his head. His words were met with yowls of grief and shock.

"How did she die?" Bramblefern asked, looking around.

"Foxes." He replied. "Now, I am going to have to punish a kit of ours." Owlstar said, looking down at Honeykit. "Honeykit had snuck out of camp, and has been for the past moon. She has been roaming our territory, and today she caused Thislefur's death by finding a fox den. " Yowls and gasps surrounded her.

Dewheart looked at Honeykit, her amber eyes shadowed in dismay and disappointment. Foxpelt shot her a glare, full of hatred. The other cats were looking at her, like they didn't recognize her.

"What is her punishment?" A grey tabby tom with white paws and blue eyes, asked loudly.

Owlstar paused. He took a deep breath, sweeping his eyes across the crowd of cats, before saying, "Honeykit, for your punishment, you are exiled from BreezeClan."

* * *

**Please Review! The more you review, the more chapters I post!**


	4. Update

**Update: This week is super busy for me, but I'll try to post the real chapter soon.**


End file.
